


The Conquest

by BebaNyx



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebaNyx/pseuds/BebaNyx
Summary: Takaba Akihito was out to go grocery shopping at the nearby town when he meets the infamous warlord Asami Ryuichi who has suddenly taken an interest in him. As much as he tries to run away, he will forever be at his mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Yamane Ayano.

Akihito frowned at the grey clouds up above. How odd it was to not have a sunny day in summer. Still, Akihito needed to go grocery shopping so on he went down the dirt road towards the nearby town. He hoped it wouldn’t rain on his way there. 

He knew he was midway to town once he passed the lone cherry blossom tree. He paused for a second to admire how it’s pink flowers seemed to glow despite there being no sunlight illuminating them. That tree had been there ever since he was a troublemaking brat and he remembered how thin its branches had been. Now they looked like they could carry him as an adult. He’d have to test out that theory one of these days. 

His town was under the control of the Miyoshi daimyo so it was only natural to see some samurais bearing the Miyoshi symbol on their armor wandering about from shop to shop. However, there seemed to be more of them than usual and the town was almost seemed barren of its regular people. What was going on? Akihito’s gut churned and a chill ran down his body as fear gripped a hold of his heart and squeezed. He looked around with wide eyes and scowled to at least appear to be braver than what he really felt. Akihito rolled his shoulders back and proceeded to march onwards towards his favorite shop. His eyes subtly tracked every movement the movements of the soldiers walking past him who also watched him carefully before walking past him. Their shoes crunched against the dirt rather loudly and Akihito winced slightly.

Suddenly, a thunderous sound boomed throughout the town and many storekeepers gasped and began to close their shops. Akihito turned around at the shriek of a horse and the yelling of orders and paled.

“Get out of the way!”

Soldiers on horses zoomed past Akihito who immediately ran to the space between a shop and a home. He heard the clanking of swords clashing and screams of dying men just before their bodies hit the floor. The heavy, suffocating smell of smoke began to fill up his nose and throat and coughs began to rack his body while the smoke also darkened the skies. Cracking and popping gained his attention so Akihito peeked over the edge of the building and saw an orange glow before a body was suddenly flung towards him. 

“Ah-!” He slapped a hand over his own mouth in horror and tried to keep from vomiting.

Soulless, unseeing eyes stared back at him with blood gushing out of the deadman’s mouth. Akihito trembled and fell back on his behind. 

“Why are you here?”

Akihito looked up to find a sword pointed right at his face. 

The blade’s gleam traveled all the way to the guard which illuminated the soldier’s face and spectacles. “This is no place for children like you so leave now.” The man turned his back and Akihito barely managed to get a glimpse of the symbol on the soldier’s armor: a dragon. The soldier walked back into the chaos and went looking for more enemies. 

Akihito stood up immediately and ran the other way. It’s impossible! These people worked for the infamous daimyo Asami Ryuichi! Akihito ducked behind a knocked over stand and waited for an opportunity to run. But what could he possibly be doing here? From what he heard, the daimyos weren’t enemies…oh. Akihito cursed. “The death of the emperor who left no successor. They’re fighting for control.” He frowned and prepared to run towards the alley on the other side of the street when he saw him, Lord Asami Ryuichi. 

He had just ran his blade through the enemy’s chest and flung the body to the side to free his sword. Blood splattered onto his chiseled face, golden eyes jaded yet ever so piercing. His ebony hair glowed red from the fires all around or perhaps it was from all the blood. Even his polished armor was tainted red. The warlord stood tall as he surveyed the area. 

Their eyes met. 

Akihito panicked and as soon as the man started walking his way he ran. He was going to get killed! He heard someone yell something and all of a sudden he was grabbed by the arm. He turned and saw a huge bulky man with shadowed eyes with bloodstained armor. 

“Let go of me!” Akihito cried and pounded his fists at the man. “Let me go!”

He was ignored and someone else came to hold his other arm and he saw the man with spectacles who had spared him just minutes ago. “Didn’t I tell you to get out of here brat?” The man hissed.

“I tried!”

The men dragged him back to their master who stood patiently with a smirk on his face. Akihito scowled. “What do you want with me you bastard?!” He heard a gasp from his right and felt the guy with spectacles knee him hard on the back of his leg making him cry out and fall to a kneel. Akihito threw a glare at his attacker and was lifted back onto his feet. 

A hand grabbed his chin and Akihito was forced to look at Lord Asami. The man still had a smirk on his face. “You’re quite brave to be calling me a bastard,” Lord Asami’s smooth and low voice sent a shiver down his spine, though he didn’t let it show. “But be careful, my men won’t tolerate any disrespect towards me.”

Akihito jerked his face out of the man’s grip. “I’ll do as I please!” 

The man straightened up a bit. “Suoh, escort him to my horse. Kirishima, call our troops back and have them put out the flames. We’re done here.”

Akihito was suddenly flung up onto the large man’s shoulder. “Hey!” He pounded on the man’s back. “Let go you jerk!” He watched the other two men disappear into the chaos but he managed to catch Lord Asami watching him from over his shoulder. Akihito scowled.

After a few moments of silence, the soldier, Suoh, placed him down onto the ground in front of the most gorgeous black horse he had ever seen! For the horse to be so beautiful and well fed just further proved how much wealth and power this warlord had. The momentary distraction kept him from fighting the rope that Suoh bastard had tied around his wrists. Suoh lifted him up onto the saddle, tied his wrists with more rope to the saddle, and gave the reigns to another soldier. The large man faced Akihito. “Stay put,” he said and began to walk away. 

“Hey!”

Suoh turned around and waited. “What’s he going to do to me?” The man shrugged and walked away. 

It had been a couple of minutes and Akihito had for the most part calmed down -as he didn’t want to get flung off the horse- but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t angry. He was just more...Akihito sighed and looked down at his wrists. What was that bastard going to do with him? He had never heard of Asami taking prisoners. Well, the good thing was that he had no one he was leaving behind. His eyes teared up so he closed them and bit his lip to keep quiet. An image of his mother’s and father’s graves underneath his flower garden of sweet peas flashed across his mind. 

“We’ll set up camp here tonight. Bring me my horse.”

Akihito’s head jerked up as the horse was led towards his captor. He glared down at the warlord who ignored him and proceeded to lead the horse further into town. Akihito saw the black stains on some of the buildings and the smell of smoke still lingered in the air, but he saw that at least the residents were okay...mostly. Some were crying and some were fearful, trembling and cowering, of the man walking before him. Many scrambled back into what was left of their homes. But the one thing no one dared to do was yell, get angry, riot, or even intercept Lord Asami. 

They reached a hotel soon enough.

“Get him down,” Asami ordered as he and Spectacles walked into the building.

Suoh untied him from the saddle and as he was lowered onto the ground some other soldier led the horse away. Suoh gripped Akihito’s arm harshly enough to make him grunt and led him into the hotel. They left their shoes at the genkan and walked through the hallway with tatami mats. Asami was there waiting for them at the receptionist’s desk. The poor old man was trembling.

“Suoh, you’ll be in the room next door with Kirishima. He’ll be with me tonight.” 

As Asami grabbed hold of Akihito, it finally clicked what he was being taken for. Akihito growled. “Like hell I am!” Akihito jerked from their grasp and made a run for the door. Thundering footsteps shook the floor. “Stop!” 

The shoji entrance door slid open and Akihito ran right into the soldier who had taken care of the horse. Oh, just his rotten luck! Akihito groaned and rubbed his forehead while glaring up at the stunned soldier in front of him. “You just had to show up now!” 

“Grab him!”

Akihito looked over his shoulder at Suoh slowing down from a run to them just as Akhito was hauled up and within the grasps of soldiers once again. “Let me go!” The young man yelled as he was dragged to what Akihito could assume was where Asami would be waiting in his room. His heart pounded in his ears and he tried to struggle but just a little less as at this point, he was done for. There’s no escaping his fate of being at that Asami’s mercy. 

He was thrown into the room and Akihito immediately turned around to open the door but found it locked. “Let me out you jerks!”

“Settle down, you’re disturbing the peace.”

Akihito whirled around and scowled at the powerful man kneeling down at a small table, sipping tea. “You’re one to talk!” 

Asami put down his tea cup and gracefully, like a cat, stood up. Akihito cursed his body as he reflexively took a step back towards the door. The other man simply continued to approach him in silent strides, his black and grey-blue robes -new ones he noticed- neatly swaying along with his movements. But the most unnerving thing about that man were his eyes. They made him feel bare and the ropes around his wrist left him feeling more vulnerable than he ever felt before. And he hated it.

“Stay back! Stop moving!”

Asami finally reached Akihito and immediately pulled him to his chest, lifting his face with his finger underneath his chin. The man chuckled. “You’re quite the beauty at first glance but you’re fiery eyes and your passion make you irresistible.” Akihito’s breath was stolen by Asami’s kiss. The boy pounded the man’s chest and turned his head away from those incredibly soft and masterful lips. 

“Stop!”

“No.”

The man continued to capture Akhito’s lips in his kiss that shouldn’t be making him feel so hot. That should’ve made him feel disgusted, impure, and disgraced, and yet, his heart was pounding and his knees felt weak. The tension in his body began to ease slightly and that was all Asami needed to sweep Akihito off his feet and take him to the futon. He was placed down and his wrists held above his head while Asami loomed above him. Hot tears, whether of frustration or guilt, fell from Akihito’s eyes as Asami proceeded to devour his neck. 

“Why are you doing this to me? I’m a man! This isn’t right!”

Asami licked his neck and bit his ear causing Akihito to involuntarily blush and tremble. “It doesn’t matter. I want you,” Asami placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck and nibbled at his collarbone. “And I will have you.”

Their eyes met in a battle of will and, in the end, the dragon won.

The beast clawed at Akihito’s light blue yukata, slowly exposing his porcelain skin. It attacked his chest first, those baby pink buds that nearly blended in with the rest of the skin. Then it licked and kissed all the way down his firm stomach, leaving a trail of scorching fire in its wake. The dragon gripped at his prominent and slender hips while massaging them with its thumbs. Akihito couldn’t help but writhe and whimper and cry in tortured agony. Suddenly, he felt a cool breeze on his most intimate parts and closed his legs firmly to deny the beast entry. If he was able to use his hands he would’ve pushed the dragon away but alas, they were immoblie, and so, Akihito’s legs were forcefully wrenched apart.

“Stop...please…”

Kisses were placed in worship on his elevated legs and creamy thighs that should’ve revolted him, that should’ve made him feel like scum, but instead made his traitorous body grind its lower half onto clothed thighs. And that’s where he felt the other’s desire. Akihito gasped before moaning when the other both kissed his neck and grinded into him. He bucked his hips up into the other’s hips and threw his head back. 

“Please…”

His wrists were released from their hold but not from the ropes. Akihito heard rustling and a pop before feeling some cold liquid fall onto his intimate parts. He wanted to close his legs as rough fingers were rubbing up against his lower entrance but a firm grip on his leg and the other’s body kept him from doing so. So he reached to hold onto the offending hand but the guilty pleasure of feeling good kept him from really trying to push that hand away.

It felt good. All of it that was going on felt good. It made him feel hot and made him wet down there. And he knew it was wrong and disgusting and that after this he couldn’t bare to show his face for being so dirty, but his guilt wasn’t enough to overpower the delicious burning sensation of being touched and caressed in this way. The shame of such lewd moans coming from his mouth didn’t bother him as the pain of being entered slightly where he wasn’t supposed to be entered from distracted him. All Akihito could think about was Asami. The pleasure, the pain, the warmth he gave was all that he had right now. And it was taking over him.

Asami was doing what he did best; conquering others, dominating them.

Akihito couldn’t bear the sudden realization he had so he looped his tied arms to lower Asami to him and he kissed him as passionately as he could. He needed to forget even if it was only for a little while. So he fought the warrior with his tongue. He gripped onto his neck and hair. He grinded harder onto that large hand, onto those four masterful fingers inside him. 

“Asami...” the two gasped for air and stared at each other. Akihito lowered his hands to be in between their chests. “Release me.”

The warlord paused, something flickering in his eyes too quick for Akihito to read, but granted his request even with one hand not available. As soon as his hands were free, Akihito cupped Asami’s face and kissed him once more. “Ravish me,” Akihito muttered in between their desperate kisses. “Ravish me Asami so that I can forget about this guilt that I have.” 

Asami pulled away and undid his hakama pants before returning to Akihito’s warmth. “You need only think of me. I am your everything.” Akihito gasped as Asami aligned himself with his lower entrance. 

“Just give in.”


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

I really wanted to honor your requests by fixing this story and continuing it, but as I was working on it, I ended up changing everything and making an entirely new story. So as a result, I won’t be making any changes and I’m really sorry but the new story will be my gift to you. I will leave this up though. Thank you for understanding.

Also, ignore this “chapter’s” end note as I can’t seem to get rid of it. It’s the same as chapter 1’s end note.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading lots of stories in the Finder Series fandom but I haven't really encountered Historical AU stories. Which is a shame because I feel like it suits these two quite nicely (feel free to recommend me any that you know, I'd love to read some). So I decided to try writing one myself and I wrote this rather quickly so forgive me if it's a little rushed. Tell me, should I add more chapters to it or should I leave it as a one-shot?


End file.
